


Shoukei and Suzu at a Riboku

by sqbr



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Femslash, replaceimage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shoukei and Suzu tie a ribbon to a branch of a Riboku tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoukei and Suzu at a Riboku

[](http://s863.photobucket.com/albums/ab192/sqbr/fanart/?action=view&current=baby-tree.jpg)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is how you pray for a child, which is then born from a fruit on the tree. (The anime and books are much cooler and less silly than this makes them sound) I’m not sure that the “married couples” who pray for children are allowed to be the same sex, but I think it would be nice if they were.
> 
> Crossposted here [from tumblr](http://alias-sqbr.tumblr.com/post/8906821394/twelve-kingdoms-shoukei-and-suzu-at-a-riboku) because the Twelve Kingdoms category needed some femslash :)


End file.
